moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Anihilacja: Federacja cz.20
Wow.- powiedział Dizz, wpatrując się w niebo nad Wąwozem Rybaka. Interwencja Nieogarniętego Marine Zarazy sprawiła, że to miejsce zostało ocalone po raz kolejny. Żołnierze Batalionu, Szkarłatnej Rzezi i ZGSR'ów na rozkaz swoich przywódców natychmiast szykowali się do przeszukiwania Wąwozu. Teraz ich przeciwnik był osłabiony, a jego najstraszliwsza broń, nie była już niepokonana. Jakub Dizz przed wyruszeniem na poszukiwania postanowił jeszcze spotkać się z Marinem. Nie znał go za dobrze, właściwie wpadli na siebie tylko jeden raz a były mieszkaniec CreepyTown nie pamiętał za bardzo kiedy to miało miejsce. Wtedy odniósł wrażenie że mężczyźni są do siebie podobni- szlajający się po Federacji wojownicy mający przeczucie, że nigdzie nie znajdą własnego miejsca. Dizz zwinnymi ruchami wymijał biegnących tu i ówdzie żołnierzy, by po kilku minutach dotrzeć do opierajacego się plecami o skały Marine'a. Wojownik był już po dawce proszku, przywracającej go do jego podstawowej formy, a teraz najwidoczniej odpoczywał, trzymając w prawej ręce wypełnioną czymś siatkę na zakupy. - Hejka!- powiedział Dizz, starając się żeby jego uśmiech nie wypadł zbyt upiornie. Nieogarnięty skierował ku niemu swój wzrok, po czym zaczął się intensywnie przyglądać. Jakub zatrzymał się- wyglądało na to że Marine poddaje go wnikliwej analizie. Czyżby planował z nim walczyć? Dizz uśmiechnął się, powoli rozwijając swoje nitki. - Jersey!- zakrzyknął Marine, szczęśliwy że przypomniał sobie imię członka Zakonu. Dizz opuścił głowę w zupełnym załamaniu. - Kto?- spytał. - No Jersey.- odpowiedział Zarazek.- Nie, czekaj! Misty? Cristine? Wizzy? Adolf? - TO OSTATNIE NAWET NIE BRZMI PODOBNIE!- zakrzyknął Jakub, wyciągając przed siebie dłonie zwięte w pięści. - Ahmablu bi blublu!- oznajmił dziecięcy głosik. Zdezorientowany Dizz spojrzał na Marine'a, a ten z kolei skierował jego wzrok na siatkę. Nieważne co Jakub spodziewał się tam zobaczyć, na pewno nie było to małe, wijące się w niej dziecko. - Co do k#rwy....- zareagował Dizz. - Pho ho hulfy!- powiedział dzieciak, klaszcząc szczęśliwie w dłonie. - Ooooo.- powiedział Nieogarnięty, rzucając siatką wysoko w górę. W chwili gdy dziecko było na wysokości trzech metrów nad ziemią, wypadło z siatki i zaczęło z uśmiechem na twarzy lecieć ku ziemi. Nie rozbiło swojego małego ciałka tylko dlatego, że kilka centymetrów nad skalistym podłożem złapał go Marine.- Ale mały się szybko uczy! Ale się szybko uczy! Dziecko zareagowało śmiechem. Jakub z kolei- kolejnym, delikatnym załamaniem. - Od kiedy masz dziecko?- spytał, bojąc się że będzie żałował tego pytania. - No to chyba będzie jakiś miesiąc.- powiedział Marine, podrzucając cały czas małego niebezpiecznie wysoko.- Nazwałem go Karakan. Bo mały i trochę śmieć. - Masz prawdziwe szczęście że opieka rodzicielska zapewne gryzie już piach.- powiedział Dizzy. - O co Ci chodzi?- spytał Marine, łapiąc Karakana w ręce. - Masz się za odpowiedzialnego rodzica?- spytał Dizz. - A czy mam na imię Nieodpowiedzialny Rodzic Zarazy?- spytał NMZ. - Abulu ble ble.- powiedział Karakan. - Nie teraz mały, dorośli rozmawiają.- powiedział Marine, odkładając małego na ziemię i dając mu swojego zmodyfikowanego colt'a 1911 do zabawy. Karakan ucieszył się, po czym włożył sobie lufę do ust, traktując broń jako smoczek. - Jeśli ten dzieciak mnie przeżyje, to z tym światem naprawdę będzie coś nie tak.- powiedział Jakub. Gaja#1 przez cały okres bitwy poruszała się z prędkością kilku olbrzymich, druzgocących wszystko dookoła kroków na godzinę. Siedzący pod jej czaszką Chiss Zibet, dowodzący oddziałami Legionu próbującymi przedostać się do Metropoli, nie mógł znajdować się zbyt blisko linii najcięższych starć. A poza tym ciągłe ataki lotnicze Federacji o ile były nieskuteczne jeśli chodzi o zniszczenie gigantycznego żółwia, o tyle strasznie go spowalniały. Teraz jednak Gaja#1 zupełnie się zatrzymała. Bitwa trwała zdecydowanie zbyt długo- ponad 5 milionów sił Legionu wciąż nie mogło sobie poradzić z 2,5 milionami żołnierzy Federacji. Każda ze stron zdołała zgromadzić do tej walki więcej niż przewidywała, jednak Zibet wciąż nie miał tego, czego by potrzebował. Na polu bitwy nie stawili się Mroczny Książe i Biała Szlachcianka, siły Karmazynowej Lady utknęły w Wąwozie Rybaka, z siłami które miały przebić się przez Peterson również nie było absolutnie żadnego kontaktu. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie bitwa albo potrwa jeszcze dłużej, albo zakończy się upokarzającą porażką. A na to Zibet nie mógł pozwolić. Jednooka, mackowata istota unosząca się nad podłożem była jedynym towarzyszem Chissa i jego łącznikiem ze wszystkimi oddziałami Legionu. To właśnie do niej zwrócił się poszukujący posiłków Zibet. - Połącz mnie z Kriegiem.- powiedział Chiss. Oko istoty zrobiło się całkowicie białe a Zibet oczekiwał na połączenie. Nie czuł się z tym komfortowo- mógł bez przeszkód poprosić o pomoc każdą istotę Legionu, ale zwracanie się do Kriega było dla niego upokarzające. Oko potwora wypełniło się obrazem. Teraz Zibet widział przed sobą osobę z którą chciał się połączyć. Krieg, podobnie jak Zibet, był Chissem, jednak jego wygląd dalece odbiegał od pozostałych przedstawicieli jego gatunku. Krieg nie był niski i nie posiadał włosów ciągnących się do podłogi, zamiast tego miał bardzo humanoidalną sylwetkę, mierzył ponad 175 cm a jego białe włosy układały się w kształt naturalnej, krótkiej fryzury. No i Krieg czytał jedną z książek wydrukowanych w Federacji. Zibet strasznie się zdenerwował, chociaż starał się tego nie pokazywać- podczas gdy on walczył o stolicę Federacji, jego pobratyniec czytał jakieś bazgroły! A z dźwięków dochodzących z przekazu wychodziło na to, że Krieg również brał udział w jakiejś bitwie. - Co ty wyrabiasz, przyjacielu?- spytał Zibet, szczególnie akcentując ostatnie zdanie. - Bardzo dobra książka dokumentalna, opowiadająca dokładnie o historii terenów otaczających Metropolię.- powiedział Krieg, nie odrywając oczu od książki.- Wiedziałeś że pierwszy Minister Rolnictwa Federacji został zwolniony i skazany na 25 lat pozbawienia wolności bo konfiskował mieszkańcom nieludzkich niewolników i kazał podrzynać im gardła nad polami uprawnymi? Sądził że dzięki zawartości krwii w ziemi plony będą okazalsze. - Dlaczego czytasz zamiast walczyć o Metropolię?- spytał Zibet, próbując kontrolować swój gniew. Krieg zamknął książkę i skierował wzrok na transmisję. - Natrafiliśmy na szereg trudności.- powiedział Chiss.- Dowiedziałem się o śmierci Rycerza Karmazynowej Lady. Nie narażę moich wojsk na przejście przez Wąwóz, gdy ona jest wściekła. - Mimo to....- zaczął Zibet. - Nakazałem przejście dookoła.- przerwał mu Krieg.- Jesteśmy na południowym wschodzie, walczymy ze 118 Batalionem i oddziałami Głosicieli Św. Pożogi. Nie mogą się dzięki temu dostać do Metropolii. O nic się nie martw. Przybędziemy jak tylko się z nimi rozprawimy. Nie rób nic głupiego, proszę. Wspomożemy was. Zibet przerwał transmisje. Nie mógł uwierzyć w arogancje Kriega. Ten błąd genetyczny, mutant wśród mutantów śmiał go pouczać?! Zibet został stworzony tylko i wyłącznie w jednym celu- zdobycia Metropolii. Albo jej zniszczenia. W tym momencie Chissowi zapaliła się w głowie lampka. Zniszczenie.... - Gaja!- zakrzyknął Zibet, a żółw wydał z siebie okrzyk tak głośny i potężny, że okna w oddalonej Metropolii zaczęły się trząść.- Czas na Dzień Sądu. - Generale Alzamirano, melduje o odparciu natarcia. Ciał Naczelnego Technika i Biologa nadal nie udało się znaleźć!-'' raportował jeden z żołnierzy. - Rozumiem, zabezpieczcie ramię i walczcie dalej.- powiedział Marcus, wyłączając jeden z wiszących przed nim ekranów. ''- Generale Alzamirano, północno- wschodnia część Linii Rabe długo nie wytrzyma!- ''krzyczał kolejny żołnierz, a jego głos był niemal zagłuszany przez huk wystrzałów oraz krzyki mordowanych.- Proszę o pozwolenie na wycofanie się na drugą pozycję!'' Marcus zastanowił się. Linia Rabe- tak nazywał się jeden z odcinków frontu, ten najbliżej Metropolii i ten o który trwały najcięższe walki. Członek Dzieci Heirnciha potrzebował nieco czasu żeby dodać wszystkie walające się po jego umyśle informacje w jeden spójny obraz. Dowodził wojskami walczącymi na terenie wielkości Hospodarstwa Mołdawskiego, w bitwie jakiej jeszcze nie widział Kraj, ani ludzkość w ogóle. Zaczął kalkulować. - Straty?- spytał Marcus. ''- 67% stanu osobowego i wciąż rosną!-'' wydarł się żołnierz, wpychając potworowi strzelbę do gardła i pociągając za spust. Marcus westchnął. Byli już straceni. Zanim jednak zginą, przyczynią się do zwycięstwa Federacji, realizując Plan C. - Odmawiam.- powiedział Generał Alzamirano. Żołnierz chciał już zaprotestować, ale Marcus nie dał mu szansy.- Nie ma mowy o wycofywaniu się na inne pozycje. Linia Rabe jest stracona. Natychmiast wycofać się do Metropolii! -'' Generale, w ten sposób...''- zaczął żołnierz, jednak po chwili dodał.-'' Rozkaz. Cześć i Chwała Wielkiej Federacji.'' - Cześć i Chwała.- odpowiedział Marcus, zastanawiając się, czy człowiek z którym rozmawiał domyślił się, że jego i jego ludzi spotka bolesna śmierć, która może pomóc Federacji wygrać bitwę. Momentalnie w całym gabinecie Marcusa rozniósł się alarm. Generał zasłonił uszy, naciskając szybko przycisk wyciszający. - Co się dzieje?- spytał Marcus, podchodząc do stołu holograficznego.- Coś się stało? Arka Kraju nie może przybyć? - ''To nie to, Generale.-'' powiedział jeden ze stojących przy stole adiutantów, z przerażeniem naciskając przycisk. Serce Marcusa zaczęło szybciej bić. Hologram ukazywał mu przerażający obraz- Gaja#1 unosiła swoją głowę do góry, a przed jej ustami gromadziła się potężna kula energii. Zaledwie w przeciągu kilku sekund kula urosła do tak wielkich rozmarów, że niemal dwukrotnie przerastała niedorzecznie wielkiego żółwia. - I...ile to ma mocy?- spytał Marcus. - Analiza komputerowa mówi że około 3/4 siły Memento Mori.- powiedział straszliwie spocony adiutant.- N...nadal rośnie. Marcus ściągnął okulary i pomacał się po skroniach. Jeśli to uderzy w Metropolię....skala zniszczenia....To było nie do wyobrażenia. Strefa śmierci sięgnie terenów aż do Gravenville, fala uderzeniowa sięgnie aż do Dystryktu....Generał nie chciał sobie tego nawet wyobrażać. - Nie!- zakrzyknęła adiutantka. Obraz pokazywał że potężna kula energii przelatuje nad najbliższymi sobie wojskami, spada 14 km miasta i rusza w kierunku Metropolii. Na ekranie widoczne były całe Plutony, masakrowane w przeciagu sekund. Kula energii szła przez sam środek frontu, tworząc głębokie kratery w ziemi i pochłaniając niezliczone życia ludzi i nieludzi jak i bezcenne maszyny. Pięć sekund lotu- straty szacowane na 700 żołnierzy. Kolejne pięć- liczba wzrasta do 2 tys. Kula energii jest coraz bliżej, pochłania również życia istot Legionu ale to nikogo nie obchodzi. Kolejne pieć sekund- dociera na odległość 8 km od Metropolii, straty szacowane na 9 tys. Kolejne pięć sekund- 6 km, 20 tys żołnierzy martwych. - Matko Boska.- powiedział jeden z adiutantów, po czym wyciągnął broń, włożył sobię lufę do ust i wystrzelił. Marcus i pozostali odskoczyli, gdy na ich ciałach pojawiła się krew i kawałki mózgu. - Kurwa mać!- zakrzyknął Generał Alzamirano. Szybko spojrzał na ekran. Odległość 3km, straty 80 tys. - Panie, Panowie.- zaczął Generał, po czym stanął na baczność i zasalutował.- To był prawdziwy zaszczyt. Nikt nie zasalutował, co mocno uderzyłoby w Marcusa, gdyby nie zauważył że wszyscy wpatrują się w holograficzny obraz pola bitwy z ulgą. Kula się zatrzymała. - J...jak?- spytał Generał. - J...Jarosław!- powiedział jeden z członków Grupy Alfa, wyciągając przed siebie dłonie. - J....Janusz!- zakrzyknął stojący za nim przyjaciel, trzymając Jarosława za plecy i przekazując mu swoją energię. - Grażyyna!- wydarła się kolejna w szeregu, przekazująca swoją moc Januszowi by ten mógł przekazać ją Jarosławowi. - H..Heniek!- rzekł ostatni w szeregu, przekazując swoją moc Grażynie. - Kryś...ka.- powiedziała cicho ostatnia z członkiń, stojąca sama, tuż obok Zabójcy Ataku. Żołnierze 18 Batalionu, którzy ustawili się w pozycji żółwia, by własnymi ciałami ochronić stojąca za nimi Glorię/Rossalie, patrzyli na całe wydarzenie z niedowierzaniem. Pod największym wrażeniem była jednak sama syrena. Członkowie Grupy Alfa utrzymywali kulę energii kilka metrów przed sobą. Olbrzymie, przesłaniające wszystko dookoła dzieło zniszczenia zostało zatrzymane. Jednak nie zniszczone. Cała piątka dyszała z wycieńczenia, próbując nie tylko utrzymać atak na dystans, ale też całkowicie go zniszczyć. Rossalie przeszła jednemu z żołnierzy pomiędzy nogami, po czym zbliżyła się do członków Grupy Alfa. Wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła śpiewać. Dźwiek jej melodii roznosił się po całej okolicy, chociaż sama jego moc całkowicie skupiała się na piątce Magów Zabójców. Nie była to pieśń zniewolenia, jaką syrena głównie śpiewała. Jej śpiew dodawał im sił- a przynajmniej hipnotyzowała ich w taki sposób, że nie wiedzieli, że czują ból. A brak przeszkody jaką było cierpienie obudził ich ukryte ambicje. Obudził wiarę, że są w stanie tego dokonać. - I....- powiedział Jarosław, uśmiechając się i robiąc krok w przód. - Teraz....- powiedział Janusz, robiąc to samo co jego przyjaciel. - Wszyscy....- dodała Grażyna. - Razem....- wtórował jej Heniek. - Tworzymy....- powiedziała Kryśka. - Grupę Alfa!- zakrzyknęła cała Piątka, skupiając swoją siłę ja kuli niszczycielskiej energii. Najpotężniejsza broń jaką posiadały istoty walczące o Metropolię, w jednej chwili całkowicie zniknęła. Rossalie przestała śpiewać, by podobnie jak tysiące żołnierzy na całej linii frontu odetchnąć z ulgą. Członkowie Grupy Alfa natomiast padli na kolana, po czym z wycieńczenia stracili przytomność. Rossalie spojrzała na krajobraz po zniszczeniach. Ciał ani ludzi ani istot Legionu nie było nigdzie widać, gdyż wszystkie wyparowały po kontakcie z kulą energii. Było widać natomiast zniszczenia, a pola i lasy otaczające stolicę Federacji wyglądały teraz niczym krajobraz z jakiejś zniszczonej przed stuleciami planety. Ruiny. Ruiny Federacji. Ruiny marzeń jej ojca. Ruiny tego co pomagała zbudować. Ale też ruiny, o które warto było walczyć. - Tak!- zakrzyknął Marcus, wyciągając szklankę z mlekiem czekoladowym, opróżniając ją do zera i rzucając samą szklanką w ścianę.- Żyjemy! Kurwa żyjemy! Adiutanci spojrzeli na swojego dowódcę ze zdziwieniem. Co prawda nikogo nie dziwił jego entuzjazm, ale sposób jego okazywania to coś zupełnie innego... - Znaczy się....- powiedział Marcus, kaszląc.- Na stanowiska! Wszyscy pomocnicy Generała Alzamirano natychmiast ruszyli na swoje stanowiska. - Jednostki z Linii Rabe raportują że prawie dotarli do miasta.- powiedziała adiutantka. - Arka Kraju znajdzie się nad miastem za 8 minut.- powiedział adiutant. - Świetnie.- powiedział Marcus.- Czas zakończyć tą bitwę. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures